


and the sky cried tonight, just like we always did

by kyrametchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romance, Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrametchi/pseuds/kyrametchi
Summary: "Menyedihkan. Ada sebanyak ini manusia dan aku ga bisa hidup tanpa kamu."[untuk #ResumeTheDraft kategori original]





	and the sky cried tonight, just like we always did

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Supposed to be finished at Kise Ryouta's birthday, but I wrote this at hella slow speed.
> 
> No material profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

Ryouta mengerjap dalam duduk silanya, memikirkan sudah seberapa lama Daiki termangu, yang mungkin dimulai bahkan sebelum ia hadir. Ia memiringkan kepala dan melengkungkan salah satu tubuhnya ke samping hingga nyaris menyentuh _railing_ balkon. Tatapnya diatur agar berada pada satu garis yang sama dengan milik Daiki, namun netra sewarna safir itu hanya merefleksikan nyala api lilin kecil yang ditancap di atas kue mangkuk berlapis hiasan gula mentega berwarna kuning; yang antara lemon atau keju, Ryouta tidak tahu.

Daiki menegakkan duduknya, lalu membenarkan lipatan lengan sweter—yang memberi Ryouta sensasi gerah luar biasa dan tentunya sangat tidak cocok dikenakan di musim panas seperti hari ini—hingga menutup setengah telapak tangan. Angin tidak memberikan tanda untuk berembus barang sebentar pun, membiarkan setetes peluh melintas dari dahi Daiki, melewati batang hidungnya lalu ke kantung mata yang tampak kentara meski warnanya nyaris tidak ada beda dengan kulit gelapnya dan berakhir dalam satu tetes di dagu yang sedikit berkerut. Dua ujung bibir saling menarik pelan, terlampau rapuh hingga memberi getar ganjil pada ruang dada Ryouta.

"Sudah lama kita ga ketemu, ya? Apa kabar?"

Duduk Ryouta menegak kala keheningan dipecah oleh pertanyaan sosok di hadapan. Ikat antar tatap terputus. Yang satu tetap mengunci penglihatan pada objeknya yang berupa kudapan. Yang lainnya sibuk mengembangkan senyum terbaik sebagai balasan.

"Aku baik-baik aja. Yah, mungkin agak usah buat beradaptasi sama kondisiku yang sekarang, tapi serius, aku ga apa-apa! Daikicchi ga perlu mencemaskan aku!" Ryouta melayangkan kekeh canggung setelahnya. Udara sedikit lebih pekat untuk dihirup saat jeda menggantung sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya, tau ga? Pas aku di jalan buat beli kue tadi, tempat karaoke yang selalu pengen kamu coba ternyata udah selesai direnovasi. Terus, restoran yang biasa kita datengin mulai masukin lagi sup kentang favorit kamu ke menunya."

Ingatan berenang dari dasar ke permukaan benak, lampau dan tidak jelas kapan namun Ryouta yakin sempat mengatakannya dulu. Dengan bagaimana ia mengenal Daiki—pelupa dan cuek—harus ia akui hal itu membuatnya terkesima. Sangat, bahkan.

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat pengen pergi ke sana bareng kamu, tahu?" lanjut Daiki.

"Aku juga, Daikicchi. Tapi kalau kamu pergi sendiri pun juga ga apa-apa, aku ngerti kok."

"Terus, hari ini aku sudah mulai bermain basket lagi di kampus. Tapi, Imayoshi- _senpai_ malah bilang aku seharusnya istirahat saja. Bahkan Satsuki juga memaksaku untuk pulang. Padahal, dokter bilang aku harus mulai berolahraga lagi. Untungnya, aku masih bisa bermain dengan bagus meski jadi lebih gampang capek."

"Ya, ya. Kelihatan, kok." Ryouta mengangguk menyatakan kesetujuan. Guratan lesu di wajah Daiki memang semakin tegas jika dibandingkan dengan yang terakhir ia lihat. Mengingat apa yang _telah terjadi_ , Ryouta tidak lagi heran.

"Selama latihan, aku ga bisa berhenti mikirin kamu, Ryouta. Tentang gimana cara kamu bermain, gimana kamu yang selalu mengajak _one-on-one_ , bahkan gimana cara kita bertemu pertama kali di Teikou dulu."

Kepala kembali diangguk sebagai bentuk afirmasi. Satu rasa nyaman yang akrab tumbuh dari dalam inti diri Ryouta, menjalarkan rindu yang perlahan teriring bersamanya. Semu pada pipi membuatnya terlena akan kehangatan yang nikmat hingga tidak sadar bahwa secuil bara pembawa sesal tengah memantik jiwa, memberi tanda dengan menghadirkan sejumput rasa perih pada dada, mencipta sensasi kian menyiksa yamg bahkan tidak pernah ia antisipasi.

Pandangan sang pemilik iris sewarna safir mulai dikaburkan air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk. "Satsuki sudah berusaha keras buat nenangin aku biar ga nangis setiap ingat kamu. Terus Tetsu, Kagami, Midorima, Murasakibara, bahkan Akashi juga."

Si pirang meneguk ludahnya. "Aku—"

"Ya, ya. 'Daikicchi menangis, malu-maluin, padahal badannya lebih besar dariku'. Tertawa saja sesukamu."

"Aku ga—"

"Tapi, aku ga bisa menahannya. Di mana pun, apapun yang aku lakukan, aku selalu lihat kamu. Selalu _ada_ kamu."

"Daikicchi—"

"Semua memori itu ga bisa berhenti muncul di kepalaku! Ga bisa! Sakit, Ryouta! Sakit!"

"Dai—"

Desah kasar dari Daiki membuat Ryouta terkesiap. Senyum di wajahnya kian lirih, pemicu bagi satu debar jantung sang pirang terlewat dari ritmenya yang konstan. "Aku bego! _Benar-benar_ bego!" Daiki berseru. Frustasi membahana dari suaranya yang bergetar. Masam disertai derai dan isak melunturkan senyum di wajah. "Buat apa aku bicara sendiri padahal sudah tahu kalau kamu udah pergi ninggalin aku dan ga bisa dengar semua ini?!

"Tapi aku ga bermaksud—"

Satu nyeri di dada kiri mengganti gundah menjadi kalut. Udara seketika terasa menjauh, membuatnya mulai meraup udara untuk dijejal ke seluruh sisi paru-paru hingga penuh dengan rakus. Telinga pekak saat keseimbangan berguncang hebat, menggoyah dunia yang dilihat inderanya. Sanubari dicerahkan oleh satu momen kala bilah pisau ditancap oleh sosok asing. Dingin. Pedih. Membuatnya mengemis akan kematian hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar datang demi tubuh berbalut seragam Kaijo-nya yang bersimbah darah dari luka pada daging yang menganga lebar, terseret hujan deras, menyisakan setipis nyawa di ujung napas. Panik tidak terelakan. Rasa itu bahkan kian nyata sejak pertama kali mengalaminya selama ia _hadir_.

Isak akan nama Ryouta membawa kesadaran yang terpanggil kembali stabil hingga menjejak lagi realita. Sang personifikasi malam menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, menahan kesempatan bagi Ryouta untuk menatapnya ke titik nol. Setetes air mata terjun bebas ke lantai beton saat satu napas panjang kembali ditarik demi melegakan pernapasan yang melemah.

Ryouta membuka formasi duduk silanya, lalu sedikit memajukan tubuh saat salah satu kakinya mendorong diri hingga gravitasi tidak lagi bermain dengannya, mendekati sosok Daiki yang bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dua tangan meninggi hingga jemarinya menempel pada puncak kepala Daiki. Bagian yang menembus memberi sensasi gelitik dan Ryouta memilih untuk semakin menipiskan jarak dengan yang tercinta dan _merangkulnya_ selagi mengawang di udara.

Daiki menengadah, menghadap langit dengan kelabu bergulung dan setipis sisa lembayung. Petir berkilat sesaat di salah satu ujung netra safirnya. Gemuruh terdengar jauh, nyaris tak tertangkap pendengaran.

Sisi tubuh depan Ryouta yang ditembus oleh sebagian kepala Daiki berganti dari geli menjadi ngilu, menambah kompleksitas rasa yang membuatnya meringis hebat. Ia sedikit melayang mundur dan tetap mempertahankan sentuhan maya itu dengan menjadikan cinta sebagai penahan rasa tidak mengenakan di sekujur depan dada dan lengan. Pandangan menunduk, menemukan pantul binar sepasang biru tua pada sepasang kecokelatannya meski tidak sebaliknya. Akumulasi dari air mata yang membasahi nyaris seluruh wajah Daiki membuat rongga dada Ryouta terasa sesak oleh segala macam emosi yang tertahan, menarik kembali tangannya dan mencengkeram dalam kepal kencang, lalu mengembalikan salah satunya ke sosok di hadapan. Telunjuk mengarah pada pengucap Daiki, membiarkan ujung jarinya menjadi pusat denyut hingga akhirnya seirama dengan detak jantung sesuai dengan yang ia tahu dengan baik, yang tidak pernah absen saat menyentuh bibir yang selalu ia rindu untuk dikecup dengan limpahan sayang.

"Kamu pasti kesepian di sana. Maaf aku bikin kamu merasa begitu."

Kelopak mata Ryouta berdenyut. Terlalu familer. Tidak ada apapun yang mengalir dari pelupuk sebagai reaksi yang ia tunggu demi menumpahkan segala kecamuk dalam diri. "Itu bukan salah kamu—ga pernah."

"Tapi, aku di sini juga kesepian tanpa kamu. Susah buatku untuk melanjutkan hidup lagi seakan ga ada apa-apa di antara kita."

"Aku tahu, Daikicchi, aku tahu."

"Aku kangen banget sama kamu, pengen ketemu lagi dan bahagia seperti yang dulu." Daiki menyeka seluruh basah di wajah dengan ujung lengan sweter yang merosot setelahnya. Baret-baret pendek timbul pada sepanjang kulit bagian dalam lengan. Lama yang mencipta segaris warna lain dan baru yang darahnya mencoba lolos lagi dari epidermis, nampak dan memberi tekanan pada batin Ryouta hingga gigi-giginya saling gemeretak saat memori-memori mengusik; tentang orang paling tangguh yang ia kenal berada di titik terendah dan diri yang sentuhnya hanyalah semu hadir tanpa kendali dan melayang tidak berkutik.

Tarik dan hela napas perlahan dilakukan Daiki, berkali-kali hingga getar yang mengiringi desis tipisnya mereda. Diam dirinya membuat Ryouta menjauh untuk memeriksa fisik itu dengan lekat dan utuh. Lutut pada salah satu kaki kemudian dinaikkan, yang satu lagi menumpu langkah di belakang hingga diri bangkit seluruhnya, lalu beranjak ke _railing_ balkon apartemen dan menempatkan bokongnya di sana. Dua kaki jenjangnya yang menggantung saling berayun sementara jemari yang sengaja diletakkan sedikit jauh ditarik untuk mendekat, bermain dengan ujung kulit hingga merasakan tekstur sedikit kasar lapisan cat antikarat pada besi dengan jelas.

Ryouta kembali melayang, menempatkan diri tepat di hadapan Daiki. Tangan meninggi, mendekat pada tegas rahang Daiki dengan jarak yang dijaga agar tetap ada.

Daiki menoleh ke belakang. Temaram lampu taman di dalam kawasan apartemen menerangi lapangan tenis yang tengah digunakan untuk acara pertemuan ramah-tamah antar penghuni apartemen. Sosok orang-orang tidak terlihat jelas dari ketinggian lantai tujuh. "Menyedihkan. Ada sebanyak ini manusia dan aku ga bisa hidup tanpa kamu." Ia termenung. Kekeh menyambut gagasan yang tersirat dalam benak tak lama setelahnya. "Atau mungkin aku menyusulmu saja, ya, biar kamu ga sendirian lagi?"

Henyak memberi tremor pada jari Ryouta yang terangkat. Imaji terburuk terbesit tanpa aba-aba. Apa yang ia dengar dari bibir Daiki tidak sama seperti yang ada di dalam pikirannya, kan?

"Kali ini sungguhan, tidak akan gagal seperti yang sebelumnya."

"Tunggu, Daikicchi!"

"Mungkin, sebesar itulah cintaku buat kamu." Sepasang bola mata beriris biru tua bergulir, memberi atensi penuh pada kue mangkuk. Angin berembus sebentar, menyisir rambut sewarna serupa netra, yang mulai dipanjangkan setelah hengkang dari keanggotaan Vorpal Swords, juga memadamkan api di pucuk lilin hingga gumpal asap tipis mengepul dan melintas di antara dua sejoli.

"Daiki—" Suara Ryouta tertahan, mencoba menekan ledakan emosi yang ingin menguasai diri. Tubuh kurusnya kaku saat Daiki berpaling, menautkan matanya dengan milik Ryouta. Senyum simpul di hadapan membuat dadanya berdesir.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ryouta. Dan, selamat ulang tahun."

Mata Ryouta membulat lebar kala Daiki menghempas tubuhnya ke belakang, meninggalkannya melayang sendiri dalam motorik yang membeku. Suara bentur keras di bawah menggema hingga ke dalam pusat dirinya. Sekumpul air mata pada pelupuk tidak dapat lagi ditumpuk. Pecah, mengalir deras melewati pipi pucatnya. Dagunya berkerut kala mencicitkan nama Daiki. Samar suaranya tertelan riuh histeris sosok-sosok anonim. Sambar petir menjadi pembuka bagi tetes-tetes air untuk berjatuhan dari langit, titik-titik jarang berubah semakin padat pada kecepatan kilat, menerkam tubuh maya Ryouta dengan hujan deras dan sensasinya yang paling keras, yang bahkan tidak dapat Ryouta gambarkan rasa macam apa yang ditinggalkan sang penyiksa pada tiap sisi tubuh. Batinnya meraung kesakitan, saling berbalap dengan fisik untuk menaikkan tingkat kesakitan yang dirasa. Hitam lalu mencoba mengambil alih, lamban, membiarkan Ryouta merasakan hangat yang meringankan tubuh saat jejak-jejak kehadirannya kian buyar menjelma abu, mencipta kontras membingungkan untuk alam bawah sadarnya respons.

Di malam pertengahan musim panas itu, langit menangis, menghapus eksistensi Daiki Aomine dan Ryouta Kise serta dua realitas mereka yang saling mengiris, menghanyutkan segala kehadiran fana menuju ketiadaan yang absolut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai gengs! Please share your thoughts about this piece and hit that kudos button. Big thanks! Wuv!


End file.
